Don't Be Late
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: One shot. Harry gets detention with Snape, but it's the wierdest detention he's ever had. HP/SS.


Snape slammed the doors the Great Hall open and stalked in

Snape slammed the doors the Great Hall open and stalked in. He needed his coffee. Now.

He stalked down the nearest isle, the one between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. With his robes billowing behind him, and students cowering in his presence, he felt right at home. But of course, that Potter boy had to ruin it all.

Potter was sitting down, not even noticing Snape, let alone cowering. How dare he not? Weasley was opposite him, and they were playing chess. Snape stood behind Potter and looked over his shoulder. Weasley was good, at least, compared to Potter. Potter obviously only knew the names and moves of all the chess pieces, but nothing else.

Snape rolled his eyes and kept walking, moving up to the teacher's table and sitting in his chair. He drank his coffee gratefully, finally turning back to his normal, emo self.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Snape opened the door to potions and walked inside, glaring round at the students. Sure, all of them cowered now, but he didn't feel that pleasure he had felt in the morning, before his coffee. Now he only felt anger. Coffee really had a big effect on him.

He walked to the front, knowing that all of his students were watching his every move, scared that he would target them. He sat at his desk, and then glared at his students.

'Wands away.' He sneered. 'Today we will be reading chapter 7 of "Potion Ingredients and Their Properties".'

He pulled a stack of papers in front of him and grabbed his quill, looking up to check that his students had obeyed.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' Snape ground out, glaring at the girl who had her hand in the air. The rest of the class had their heads down.

'Please, sir, but I've already read chapter 7…' Said Granger uncertainly.

'Then proceed to chapter 8.' Snape snapped, before dipping his quill in ink and starting to mark the papers. He had only finished two when he realised that Granger's hand was still in the air.

'If you have read chapter 8, proceed to chapter 9.' Snape was loosing his patience with the girl.

'Please, Professor, I've already read chapter 9. I've read the whole book.' Granger bit her lip, nervous.

'Then read it again!' Snape barked. 'And ten points from Gryffindor for wasting my time.'

He looked down at his paper work again and began to mark, slowly getting through it. The only sounds were the scratching of his quill and the rustling of pages being turned.

Snape looked up and saw Potter nudging Weasley, but before Potter could whisper in the other boy's ear, Snape yelled, 'Potter! Detention! See me after class. Oh, and another ten points from Gryffindor.' Potter scowled at him, and Snape noticed how the black-haired beauty looked handsome when he was angry.

Grumbling under his breath, Snape pushed these thoughts out of his mind. He could not afford to become attached to the boy.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry glowered as he stomped up to Snape's desk after class. The older man ignored him, continuing to mark his papers. Harry watched as Snape moved his hand, the way his long, slim fingers held the quill, how his face frowned in concentration as he worked. Harry shook his head. No way was he going to think about that.

Snape eventually looked up, sneering at him. Harry blushed and cursed himself. Why now?! 'Well, Mister Potter, you will be coming to my personal quarters at 7 tonight to serve your detention. I trust you know how to get there?' Harry nodded and Snape smirked. 'I shall see you tonight, then.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry was dreading his detention. Snape hated him, yet Harry couldn't stop thinking about him! Snape would certainly find something for Harry to do that'd make him miserable. And Harry would be miserable anyway, seeing as Harry seemed to be obsessing about him.

Harry knocked slowly on Snape's door.

'Enter.' The cold voice made him shiver, and he opened the door. The room was dimly lit; only a few oil lamps had been lit. There were no windows, but Harry had been expecting that.

When Harry caught sight of Snape, he was shocked.

'Sit down, Mister Potter.'

Harry gaped as he sat down in a chair. It was opposite the chair Snape was sitting in, and there was a table between them. The most shocking thing, though, was the fact that there was a chess set, all set up, in between them, on the table.

'For your detention, I shall teach you to play chess. I saw you play this morning and…' Snape's lips curved into a smirk. 'I assumed you hardly knew how to play at all.' Harry felt his temper flare, but stifled it.

'You are white, Mister Potter. You start.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry wasn't totally sure how it happened. I mean, one moment, he was just sitting there, watching Snape make his next move, the next he was flat on his back on the table, the chess set sent flying.

Severus (Wait, when did he start calling him that?) was leaning over him, panting. He had pinned Harry's wrists against the table, but loosely enough that if Harry wanted out, he could slip his hands out of Severus's grip.

Harry bit his lower lip as sensations washed over him. Severus was taking his time, nibbling on Harry's collar bone, moving up his neck, sucking here and there. By the time he reached Harry's mouth, Harry was squirming and panting beneath him.

They kissed fiercely, their passion unmatched. Neither of them spoke, loosing themselves in sensations.

Eventually, Severus pulled back, his eyes clouded.

'I…' He panted. 'Potter…'

'Harry.' Harry interjected.

'Excuse me?'

'Call me… Call me Harry.'

Severus frowned.

'Not in public. But if I do, when we are alone, you must call me Severus.' Harry nodded breathlessly, and Severus smirked.

'Right then, Harry.' He stood straight and smoothed his robes. 'It is almost your curfew. I shall see you tomorrow morning in class.' He paused, then added, 'And don't be late.'


End file.
